


a gift to break the heart (wide open)

by ohsoblue



Category: NoPixel
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Trans Character, but also not tagging that since otto's appearance is very brief, by extension if you date joe you also probably end up dating otto because joe and otto are a Thing, i dont make the rules sorry, trans siz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoblue/pseuds/ohsoblue
Summary: Joe takes the time to care for a stressed Siz.
Relationships: Joe Caine/Siz Fulker
Kudos: 10





	a gift to break the heart (wide open)

**Author's Note:**

> doing the Blue thing and shipping siz again, but this time with joe (and also otto). hope you enjoy! (also added warning for penetration and the usage of the word 'cunt', so if that's not your thing, you've been warned!)
> 
> you can find me over on twitter [@imightbeblue (ohsoblue) ](https://twitter.com/imightbeblue)

Joe observes Siz on the bed, face flushed and nervously turned towards the side, hiding a part of himself away. Joe clicks his tongue in dismay.

“Is my kitten shy?” Joe asks, taking a step forward, hands rubbing the oil over his fingers. “I think you deserve something nice, don’t you? But I can’t give you anything until you look at me.”

In what appears to be an internal battle, Siz slowly peers at Joe, catching his gaze and holding it. Joe smiles in appreciation, knowing Siz can see the lovestruck adoration written all over it. It’s truly a shame that no one else has taken the time to do this for him- but the idea of it being anyone other than Joe is… not good, not good at all.

He bets that this isn’t what Siz had in mind when he came over to confront him about the car Joe left in his driveway. Only the best for _his_ kitten.

“See, I take care of my partners,” Joe says, setting the bottle of massage oil down on the soft blankets. “It was nice of you to cover my clients for me. Don’t you think you deserve a token of appreciation?”

“You don’t think that was a bit much?” Siz asks, voice rough. Joe raises his eyebrows.

“Is there such a thing?” Joe asks, stepping around the side of the bed, making sure their eyes stay locked. “I like to treat my partners- give them nice things.” He climbs onto the bed, hand pressing against the middle of Siz’s back, keeping him in place. He lets Siz’s head turn back towards the front of them, feeling a shaky inhale under his palm.

“I don’t need-”

“No,” Joe interrupts, leaning forward to press his lips against Siz’s shoulderblade. “You think you don’t need it. That’s very different. Maybe you have the money to treat yourself, but isn’t it a million times better when it’s coming from someone else? From _me_?”

This close to him, Joe can hear Siz’s harsh swallow. Joe’s tongue sweeps out at the skin under his lips, before he pulls away with a smack, leaving a mark. He continues with a pattern, dragging his lips up to Siz’s neck. He slides his hands around to Siz’s waist, thumbs digging in until he hears a gasp. He circles his thumbs, skimming over knots in his back. His poor kitten’s been working himself into a ball of stress.

“Don’t worry, though,” Joe says, lifting his head to Siz’s ear. “I’m here. I’ll take of you. You’ll never have to worry about that.”

He can’t even begin to think about how sad it is that his kitten expects nothing in return for the things he’s done. That he expects no one to do anything nice for him simply because they want to because he has the money to take care of that himself. 

Joe thinks not- he can spend however he wants and if he wants to spoil his kitten, he will.

There’s no space for anger here. Siz will learn in time. And Joe has plenty of that.

He drags his hands around and skims his knuckles up Siz’s spine, watching goosebumps erupt on his arms. He makes his way up to Siz’s shoulders and begins to massage them, watching Siz’s head tilt forward, a shiver wracking through his body. 

When Joe had asked him to take off his shirt, he hadn’t expected such reluctance and warnings about ‘it’s not pretty to look at’. Joe is not the most experienced in the violence of Los Santos compared to someone like Siz, who has been in the thick of it on many occasions. But these are battle wounds, every single one of these scars, and they make up his kitten in his entirety. How could he not find that beautiful?

He whispers as such as his fingertips drag against a long white scar across Siz’s back, tackling the more painful knots along the way. 

With a palm flat against Siz’s back, he gently pushes him forward, encouraging Siz to lay down on the blanket. Joe waits patiently for him to adjust, then shuffles until his knees bracket Siz’s hips on either side of him. He rocks his hips against Siz’s backside, unashamed of the way Siz makes him feel, hands returning to his back.

“Do I make you feel good, kitten?” Joe asks, waiting for Siz to relax, idly tracing patterns into his skin. 

Siz nods, cheek rubbing against the fabric under him. Looking at how relaxed he is, Joe smiles to himself. It makes him proud that this is something he can do for Siz and that he can be someone Siz can rely on. That and he can be sure Siz will never want him for these things alone- that Siz will never _demand_ from him.

Joe’s hand skim down his spine, fingers digging into loose muscles until he comes to Siz’s waistband. Joe sits up long enough to help Siz shimmy out of his sweatpants, hem snagging on his boxers and taking those off too. Before Siz can try to correct that, Joe sits back down and begins re-massaging the tenseness out of his back. 

When Siz starts rocking his hips back against Joe, he sits back and, ignoring the whine, pats Siz’s hip. 

“Up, up,” Joe whispers, helping Siz when he fumbles his way onto his knees.

“There we go,” Joe praises, setting his palms on Siz’s cheeks, spreading them experimentally. 

“Joe,” Siz snaps, sounding simultaneously embarrassed and affronted. 

Joe lets out a small laugh.

“ _Relax_ ,” he says, running the pad of his fingertip over Siz’s cunt from behind, feeling him shiver. “It’s okay. I’ve got you, remember?”

There’s a whimper as Joe dips his finger inside, dragging it back out slowly. It becomes a pattern until there’s a steady dribble of slick coming from Siz, drawing a line down his thigh. Joe adds a second finger, his free hand halting Siz’s hips when they attempt to move with Joe’s movements. 

“Ah, can’t be having that, kitten,” Joe reprimands, pulling his fingers out, swiping over his folds. “This is for you, so let me do the work. Please?”

The pleading tone has Siz drooping- a telltale sign of Joe getting what he wants. He smiles knowing that Siz won’t be able to see it. As a reward for Siz listening, he adds a third finger, feeling Siz clench down on them. 

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Joe asks, leaning over to press a kiss to his back. What Joe doesn’t say is that if Siz isn’t, he can simply do this and be just as satisfied. Siz’s happiness is his happiness.

“Fuck, get in me already,” Siz whines into the blanket, straining against the hand on his hip. 

“Hm, I don’t know,” Joe hums, twisting his fingers and jabbing at Siz’s sweet spot, feeling him tense with a harsh gasp. “I suppose. Anything for you, kitten.”

He pulls his fingers out and places his hand on his hip. With a sharp shove, he pushes Siz onto his side and then onto his back. He catches the hands that try to hide Siz’s face away, intertwining their fingers. He shuffles forward enough so that his knees are behind both of Siz’s thighs, heels digging into his backside when his cock brushes against heat and wetness.

“Remember what I said earlier? Keep looking at me,” Joe says, and with that, he slides into Siz with a smooth thrust. 

Siz’s moan echoes in the room, Joe’s groan joining a second later when Siz squeezes tight around his cock. 

Loathe as he is to let go of Siz’s hand, he uses it to better brace himself, and he begins thrusting. 

“Fuck,” Siz breathes, head shifting to the side, teeth biting down on his lip. 

“See, kitten?” Joe whispers into his ear. “I told you I have you.”

There’s a click behind Joe, but he assumes that something must have fallen onto the floor. Instead, he buries his face into Siz’s shoulder, kissing at his skin. His thrusts have gotten sloppier the closer he gets and Siz’s hand in his hair is _not_ helping.

“I’m so close,” he murmurs, making to pull out. Siz’s legs locking around his hips prevent that. He almost stutters to a halt. “Kitten?”

“Just- Inside? It’s easier,” Siz whispers in a way Joe strains to hear. When it process, Joe moans.

“Are you sure?” Just to make sure. Siz can _always_ ask him to back off. Always.

“Yes, fuck, please,” Siz groans, tossing his head back in impatience. “Please!”

And how can Joe ever ignore such a request? Joe frees up his other hand to cling to Siz’s hips as he cums, shaking and moaning. He doesn’t wait for Siz to whine, he pulls out and shoves his fingers inside, pushing his cum back in with them. He thrusts until Siz is shaking apart under him, Siz’s hands almost tearing holes into the blankets from how hard he’s clasping the fabric.

“There we go, kitten,” Joe murmurs, soothing voice easing away some of Siz’s lingering tremors.

As Joe’s pulling his fingers back out, there’s a slow clapping behind them. Joe swings his head around, Siz sitting up, face slowly turning white.

“I don’t remember any new additions to the family before I left,” Otto drawls from where he’s standing in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. “This our new kitten, sweetheart? What a show.”

And though Joe strokes a calm hand over Siz’s hip, he can’t help but hold out his other hand to Otto, inviting him over.

“Welcome home,” Joe greets with a grin on his face. Otto’s lips twitch and he steps over piles of discarded clothes, pressing a kiss to Joe’s cheek.

“Guess I have lots of catching up to do,” Otto remarks, turning to Siz. After looking him up and down, he nods, “Not a bad pick.” 

Otto kicks off his shoes and puts his jacket on the dresser, before heading back outside the bedroom, stopping only long enough to say, “And whoever is Joe's becomes mine, you got that, kitten?”

Otto looks at Siz in the eyes and then leaves.

There’s a moment of silence and then Joe says, “Hey, I think he likes you!”

Siz groans and falls forward, face-planting against Joe’s chest.


End file.
